1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microdevice, a microdevice array, an amplifying circuit, a memory device, an analog switch, and a current control unit which incorporate an electron emitter having a first electrode and a second electrode that are disposed on an emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electron emitters each having a cathode electrode and an anode electrode have been finding use in various applications such as field emission displays (FEDs) and backlight units. In an FED, a plurality of electron emitters are arranged in a two-dimensional array, and a plurality of phosphors are positioned in association with the respective electron emitters with a predetermined gap left therebetween.
Conventional electron emitters are disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 1-311533, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 7-147131, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2000-285801, Japanese patent publication No. 46-20944, and Japanese patent publication No. 44-26125, for example. All of these disclosed electron emitters are disadvantageous in that since no dielectric material is employed in the emitter section, a forming process or a micromachining process is required between facing electrodes, a high voltage needs to be applied between the electrodes to emit electrons, and a panel fabrication process is complex and entails a high production cost.
It has been considered to make an emitter section of a dielectric material. Various theories about the emission of electrons from a dielectric material have been presented in the documents: Yasuoka and Ishii, “Pulsed Electron Source Using a Ferroelectric Cathode”, OYO BUTURI (A monthly publication of The Japan Society of Applied Physics), Vol. 68, No. 5, pp. 546-550 (1999), V. F. Puchkarev, G. A. Mesyats, “On the Mechanism of Emission from the Ferroelectric Ceramic Cathode”, J. Appl. Phys., Vol. 78, No. 9, 1 Nov. 1995, pp. 5633-5637, and H. Riege, “Electron Emission from Ferroelectrics—A Review”, Nucl. Instr. and Meth. A340, pp. 80-89 (1994).
Known applications of electron emitters include light sources and display apparatus for emitting phosphor light by causing emitted electrons to impinge upon phosphors. In other words, it is usual that the electrons emitted from the electron emitter are used as an electron beam.